


For the Calm before the Storm.

by siojo



Series: Fairy Deals [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Hunter Allison, Implied Relationships, Magic, Mentions of Time Travel, Nightmares, pseudo-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siojo/pseuds/siojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of them dream of anything but what was. Even when Beacon Hills looms in their future ever closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Calm before the Storm.

Caderyn dreams of a man he loves enough to die for. Dreams of his death and the pain that aches in his chest even after the morning dawns makes him irritable and snappish. His beautiful, broken husband who dies trying to save Caderyn's father from the fire and flames that eat away at their home.

Of wolves that are human and a father that he lies and lies and lies to until he doesn't. He sees children running through the biggest house he's ever seen, his father and another talking together as his sisters call for their children, husbands following along, doting. Others stretch in the shadows until he gives up trying to see them clearly, but they are happy, he likes to think.

 

 

"Drink," Genevieve commands shoving water into his hands after his fits and starts of sleep annoy her too much. "From the grimoire that your mother gave us."

He drinks it, catching sight of the two already empty glasses as his sisters crawl into bed beside him. Ayra whispers to them as they start to slip away of a little girl with her hair and the warm eyes of a man she loved enough to betray her family for. She snorts into Gen's shoulder and mutters how it doesn't matter this time, she doesn't have a family left to hurt with something as mundane as betrayal.

For all she, for all any of them know, they've killed their families. After all one of the women in Wisconsin had stared at them with such confusion, choking on names and blood until there wasn't another breath left. Gen will only speak of the man who rages against the world but holds her too tight when they have more liquor than blood in their veins and the blood still stains their skin.

"Maybe they're not dead," Caderyn comforts feeling his eyelids grow heavy. In the morning they won't speak of it.

They wouldn't dare to hint at the world inside their dreams where they live after all they love is gone. Gen will pretend she doesn't stare after flashy sports cars and men with horrible attitudes with a longing that makes her want to scream until she makes her own ear drums burst, Ayra will refuse to look at anyone that has shaggy hair and smiles like a puppy until she takes her gun and gets them kicked out of yet another apartment, and Caderyn will burn the walls to the ground after feeling his heart scream over stubbled cheeks and eyes that look anything from hazel to blue.

When they were young, Morrigan would gather them into her lap, whispering her apologizes for her horribly fashioned miracle and of timelines torn asunder by the deals she has made for them. Now that they are just turned fifteen, the Morrigan doesn't come. She sends books and letters, apologizes for absences without meaning it. And they understand.

Sixteen was when the world changed. Gen, Ayra, and Caderyn were sixteen when the very start of the apocalypse started in a little town on the West Coast that rested on top of a hellmouth the likes of which even Buffy had never seen. And this time, they are ready. More ready than the children in their faded memories.

Gen knows what she is, uses it, flaunts it with the gray cloak around her shoulders. Ayra fights for herself and her siblings to maintain a code that is nothing but words on paper, not for the sake of a mad man who wants power and to live. And Caderyn. He is more. He isn't a scared boy who gets told to be the spark and ignored again until it's too late, he is the strongest mage on the North American Plain, and his enemies run in fear and screams. Caderyn is his mother's son.

 

 

Ayra dreams of a boy who smiles at her like she places the stars in the sky. He watches her like she is more important than the air in his lungs and the blood in his veins, makes her feel powerful when she is weak and knowledgeable when she doesn't know. Their daughter, a phantom that dances at the edges of her sight, giggles when they kiss and screeches when they play chase. Often, in the shadows, is her brother and his lover while her sister flickers like mist just out of sight with a boy that reminds her of an asshole they met in one of the many foster homes that they've been shoved into.

She dreams of a man who must be her father and a woman who might be her mother. Mother dies, mother is always dead by Ayra or by her brother's lover. While Father is always, gloriously alive, his arms folded over his chest and close to a man that has Caderyn's face. She always wakes wondering if they are in love.

 

 

"Beacon Hills," Gen says softly looking at the map of California as she checks the house that has been set up for them. "Lacrosse is big and it looks like there's been a string of animal attacks."

Ayra bounces at her shoulder, "Might take a little more doing than normal, looks like the Hale Pack was burned to death almost ten years ago. Except for three of the kids, get this, who were saved by an Argent."

"You're joking," Caderyn says looking up from his newest ward design.

"Not a chance. He got the oldest daughter, one of the sons, and a girl about our age out before the fire department arrived. Seems his sister went missing during that same time frame."

They don't wonder if this is the place they come from. Ignore the urge to click through missing person's reports or to call the police station for information because Her Majesty won't allow it. Not until they're job is finished. So instead, they pack up the house and call the moving company, arranging to break the lease and checking their papers will hold up after leaving New York.

Three days later, they're packed up in the SUV as Ayra starts the playlists and leads the way across the country.

 

 

In Gen's dreams there is a boy who loves and hates her, he pulls her close and shoves her away. He reminds her of the Katy Perry song that Ayra sings along to about hot and cold. There is another, a boy who follows ever faithful at their side even when he doesn't know the depths of hell which they are leading him into. Gen screams when she sees their bodies, her lover with his neck twisted around so far it looks away from her when it shouldn't and her ever faithful torn to shreds and smeared over the ground as her stomach coils and twists in urge to vomit.

Arya joins before their brother, though he dances along the edges for ages before becoming more than an annoyance, her smile softer and kinder before their homes burn and they run for their lives. She commits the faces of her enemies to her memory. She will ensure their deaths. She or her siblings. None of their monsters can be allowed to live. Mercy has only ended with the slaughter of their loved ones.

 

 

Their home is an apartment, four bedrooms and three bathrooms. They stuff their bed into the master bedroom and curl around each other in sleep. Tomorrow they will start to look for those that they can't quite remember. The war is coming and they are far more prepared then last time. Gen prays that it is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Caderyn is Stiles
> 
> Ayra is Allison
> 
> Gen/Genevieve is Lydia
> 
> Just encase I wasn't clear.


End file.
